Heiro Arashi Azure
Heiro Arashi Azure (閉路嵐アズール Heiro Arashi Azuru) is a former and the Shodaime Ongakukage of Ongakugakure after his daughter, Angeline Azure took his place; Heiro was known as a genius and a unusual kind of prodigy, after defecting from his home village he set out in a journey to understand humanity and their nature, and to eventually learn all the abilities of the Kurobyougan. Personality Before defecting, Heiro was seen as a quiet, calm and friendly person, yet somewhat cold, that led him to become a person with a great leadership aura, he however, after the Altherian Affair became much more ruthless and strict, turning into a commanding and intimidating person. However, after the rise of Ongakugakure and his marriage with Hikaru Kasai he turned into a more loveable person. Appearance Heiro's overall appearance is unusually tall and lean; He stands on 1,95 Meters (6'4") and has a weight of 56,50 KG; His muscles are very toned, giving him a semi-buff appearance. His skin is an almost unhealthy pale color and not very smooth, having a rough texture to it, His hair is a pale milk color, going down to his waist in a ponytail, with two bangs framing his face, His nose is rather thin and his ears are somewhat pointed upwards, his eyebrows are also thin and very expressive. His eyes normally take a dark blue color to them, but due to Heiro's bloodline, they change into the Second stage of the Kurobyougan Dōjutsu; Which is similar to the Sharingan in appearance in some ways, Having ten spikes pointed outwards from the center, with a lighter blue iris. His clothing is composed of the standard Shiroi Shuei Semi-Formal Uniform - a skintight black long-sleeved turtleneck shirt, black cargo pants with his accessories - Including weapons, tools and simple utensils - attached to the pockets, tied with a white belt with a metal buckle with the simbol of Ongakugakure on it, Mid-cut black combat boots, and a White Trench coat. He normally has his Crimson Blood Blade (a Scythe-like weapon) tied behind his back in an diagonal manner, while he has his weapon pouch tied to his right thigh, and a pack full of Explosive Tag tied to his left thigh; both have a sensing seal so only him can open those packs; Heiro also has a tattoo on his right shoulder, that acts as a Indentification, Tracking and Suicide seal of the Shiroi Shuei History Before Arrival in the Elemental Nations Heiro was born far south outside of the Elemental Nations, in a war-torn Continent, called the 'Altherian Nations', Around the beggining of the Third Great Shinobi War, He lived in the Kingdom of Blood, Also known as the City of Altherians, Were he was the nephew of the King of Blood, The Ruler of the Nation. His childhood was quite unneventful, he was seen as an genius, developing faster than any other child, he quickly graduated and joined the Kingdom's Army, However, as he aged, He turned into a man of the people and a revolutionary, seeing the ideals of his family old and broken, and the cause of the constant wars that plagued his homeland; He began a full-scale operation to overtake the kingdom and assassinate the King, With over a thousand supporters, However, there was a leak, and his Father, Akurai Azure, Being extremelly devoted to his brother and his ways, set out to stop and assassinate his son. With the element of surprise gone, Heiro's operation against the Kingdom failed, he lost almost all of his supporters in the following battle, but he managed to leave unscathed; Once he returned to his Home, he told the occurence to his parents, Akurai and Chifuyu, unbeknownst to them that Akurai was sent to kill him; Once night came, Chifuyu overheard a Akurai's conversation with an Unknown man, and rushed to her son, Heiro, to warn him, But it was far too late, Akurai had heard Chifuyu and rushed back inside the house, and murdered her seconds after she had warned Heiro. Heiro managed to flee from his father, being now homeless and defenceless, he rushed south, outside of the Kingdom of Blood and into a village where his brothers, Namekujin and Dakarei ran a company, seeking their aid in his efforts; During his travel, Heiro meets a orphaned girl, Named Ariethe, and befriends her, they continue travelling southwards until they reach the place where Heiro's brothers resided. Unbeknownst to the both of them, Akurai predicted that Heiro would flee to his brothers, and convinced them to join him, Namekujin and Dakarei agreed to help him, and they then planned an ambush to Heiro; The ambush however was not completely succesful, Heiro managed to kill Akurai, Namekujin and Dakarei in their battle, and flee with Ariethe until Heiro's sister, Nagamina, knowing of the events inside the Kingdom arrives to help him, They are surrounded then by troops of the Kingdom, designed to capture them, Ariethe and Nagamina manage to flee with success but Heiro is captured. Once Heiro is captured, he is thorougly interrogated and then submitted to torture for months, until he his set to work as a slave and 'experimentation' of a mad scientist, Ryokuzan, He is kept captive for seven years, until the day before his execution, it is uncovered that he has a rare blood mutation, Making him an Altherian Pureblood, which allows him the use of the Kurobyougan; Heiro then, not being trained in chakra use, manages a single devastating external explosion of Chakra, destroying the facility where he is held captive, Ariethe then rescues him from the facility, Killing Ryokuzan in the way, and freeing the other captives, The both of them set out to return to Nagamina's shelter, However when they reach the place, they find Nagamina's corpse, who had killed Herself, thinking that Ariethe had died along with Heiro; This happening had a great impact on Heiro, who become borderline insane in the moment and activated the First stage of the Kurobyougan After that, they set out to live in a shore town near the north of the Nation, living as a vigilante force in a lawless village, they quickly made a name for themselves, becoming a widely famous policing force, they slowly recruited more people to help them in their operations, this was the birth of the Shiroi Shuei; The White Guard. Three years later, Heiro received a letter from one of the former captives, Hiko Ryushi, Who had transformed the place in an base of operations, there he met with many other former captives, namely Dotoka Hosenka, Hikaru Kasai, Hitomi Sanami and an outlander, coming from the far corners of the Nation, called Leonardo Blackburn also known as 'Kage', The seven of them joined strenght and formed a larger group, still under the alias of White Guard. They continued to gain strenght for two more years, until they once more launched a full scale operation against the Kingdom of Blood, under the command of Ariethe. this time the attack was successful, with minor losses on their part, and the Kingdom of Blood was completely destroyed, only its smoldering ruins as a sign it was even there, and back to the south, they formed a new empire, to unite the many nations inside their continent; Ariethe was crowned as the new Empress, and Heiro continued to operate as the leader of the Shiroi Shuei, bringing order and law to the nation from the shadows. Years later, Ariethe was assassinated and the new empire was attacked internally by a large group of the Late Kingdom of Blood's supporters, who were citizens of the Empire; Ariethe's death had deep impact on Heiro, since he considered her a daughter to him, that led him to develop the Second stage of the Kurobyougan, Which activated one of his more powerful abilities, the Shin'en: Tamashii no musaboru geto, the Devouring Gate of Souls, Which made possible for him to completely divide someone's soul and absorb it, taking all their Chakra with it. Heiro had then destroyed the remains of the empire single-handedly, he then set out in a quest to 'Cleanse the Nations', Killing every man, woman and children that was still loyal in any way to the old kingdom, tens of thousands in his way, This, along with the death of Ariethe and the destruction of the new empire, had come to be known as the Altherian Affair. His hatred for the place led him to take the remains of the Shiroi Shuei and set out over the seas, to find another place to inhabit, Over a hundred recruits of the Shiroi Shuei parted with Heiro, including Hikaru, Hiko, Dotoka, Hitomi and Kage; After months of overseas travel, they reached the South of the elemental nations, in the Land of the Sea After Arrival in the Elemental Nations Once they arrived in the Land of the Sea, they hastely set out to expand the Shiroi Shuei, they dug out an abandoned laboratory, previously owned by c:naruto:Orochimaru, Where they made their first base of operations, they quickly head out to the nearest villages and towns to gather information, and soon, they had spread thorought the entirety of the world, with spies and informants in all places; While he was upset that this place, like in his home continent, was plagued with corruption and war, he thought this was an perfect opportunity to try to stop that, and thus, he created a village in a huge island deep into the oceans surrounding the Elemental Nations: Ongakugakure, The village hidden within music. The Creation of Ongakugakure -- WIP -- Abilities Heiro is Extremely powerful, Acknowledged to be on the level of the other Kage, due to his Kurobyougan he has an absurd reserve of chakra, Comparable to that of c:naruto:Naruto Uzumaki's, if not larger. He is a High-Kage Ranked shinobi, the second person in the world to attain a flee-on-sight order, after the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, He has great skill in all aspects of a ninja. He can use all of the basic elements, and many of the secondary elements, his proficiency with the basic elements is said to be so high that he can control them with only his mind, without the use of hand-seals, and in almost all other techniques and elements (Including Blizzard Release) he is able to cast Jutsu and mold them with the use of a single Hand-seal. Blizzard Release Blizzard Release is Heiro's First natural Kekkei-Genkai. Blizzard Release entices four elements, Making it more powerful than a Kekkei Touta, the elements it entices are Suiton, Raiton, Doton and Fuuton. Blizzard Release is the Direct upgrade to Water Release, Ice Release and Snow Release, It is somewhat similar to Storm Release and Obsidian Release, as you can manufacture weapons and create storms of ice with it. It is Heiro's Ace in combat and his most used ability, leading him to be called the "White Shadow" as you could only see his shadow and a white blur before you died, When he did not play with his 'prey'. Kurobyougan Heiro has a Kurobyougan on his left eye socket, as he hides his other one in one of his lynx summons, his Kurobyougan is fully developed, acquiring a color and design unique to him, differing from the plain white-and black, his is blue with ten slitted spikes spiralling a gear-shaped center; His Kurobyougan has the unique abilities of Shin'en: Tamashii no musaboru geto(Abyss: Devouring gate of Souls); Which absorbs someone's soul, along with experience, information and Chakra, and Sekai no seisei(Purification of the World); Which amplifies his abilities, as well as increasing his elemental manipulation ten fold; Including all the other basic abilities of the Kurobyougan. Trivia *Heiro Means "Closed Path" *According to the databooks: **His Favorite colors are Black and White **His Favorite food is Anything Related to Pasta, whilst his least favorite is anything spicy **His Hobbies include Reading and Listening to Music *His Birthday is one day after Naruto Uzumaki's which is October 10. Quotes Before/After Defection (To Nagamina's corpse)"So much time, Sister... I missed you... I will remember you... believe in me" (To Ariethe)"You can come with me! I mean, it will be really fun, if you don't mind an revolution that is!" (To Ariethe's Corpse)"...My Baby, What have they done to you... I Will avenge you"